Pelvic reconstructive surgery often involves placing sutures into endopelvic fascia. These procedures can be performed abdominally or laparoscopically. For the purposes of this discussion, a laparoscopic approach will be described, but it should be understood that these principles may apply to abdominal surgery as well. Procedures that are used for reconstructive pelvic surgery include uterosacral ligament suspension, paravaginal repair, Burch colposuspension, sacrocolpopexy, and sacrocervicopexy. When performing these procedures, most surgeons prefer to avoid penetration of the vaginal lumen. This is especially true when mesh is used for reconstructive surgery. Suture penetration may increase the risk of mesh erosion. Some surgeons place a hand in the vagina in an attempt to avoid vaginal penetration. Other surgeons use vaginal probes, Lucite molds or end-to-end anastomotic (EEA) sizers placed in the vagina and suturing is performed over these devices. More recently, robotic surgery has been used in gynecologic reconstructive surgery, which deprives the surgeon of the tactile sensation that can be used to avoid vaginal penetration of suture material. In addition, the bladder and rectum are adjoining structures that may be injured during suturing in the endopelvic fascia. Most surgeons use vaginal probes that are essentially cylindrical, elongated solid devices with a rounded tip. Some probes, such as the vaginal probe from Apple Medical, and the EEA sizers, have a distal end with a defined diameter that is attached to a handle by a narrow rod.